Sarishinohara
by PumaMlem
Summary: Seorang pria tengah melihat pertandingan rap teman lamanya. namun hari itu merupakan sebuah tragedi. Samatoki merasa menyesal dan menjanjikan sesuatu pada Ichirou.


YO GUYS, THIS IS PUMA~

Ini pertama kalinya aku upload cerita dengan tokoh Hypmic dan..Angst things

Jadi, aku minta maaf terlebih dahulu jika ada typo, dan (jika ada) unsur sara. tapi semoga tidak ada

Official Char Hypmic hanya milik sang developer. Original Character story milik author :"3

Please...No Blame, No Bash, Need Advice and Comment :"3

PumaKorporat

 _Malam ini akan menjadi babak terakhir pertandingan Buster Bros dengan Mad Trigger Crew, para penonton antusias menunggu hasil pertandingan mereka - Pembawa acara berita_

Seorang pria berambut hitam dengan mantel hitam tak berlengan dan sepatu boots hitam, tengah melihat berita.

"Kaoru-kun, sesi foto sudah cukup. Hasilnya memang memuaskan. Model professional memang hebat," kata seorang asisten

"hmm…terima kasih," jawab pria tersebut yang diketahui bernama Kaoru. Sang asisten melihat tayangan yang pria itu lihat.

"hoya? Ini babak akhir Buster Bros dengan MTC kan? Kalau tidak salah ini juga babak akhir untuk Fling Posse dan Matenrou," kata asisten

"iya, aku tau," jawab Kaoru. Sang asisten melihat wajah Kaoru nampah tatapan penuh kekhawatiran

"Kaoru-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya asisten

"aku… berfirasat…tidak baik hari ini," kata Kaoru membuat sang asisten terdiam.

" _Kaoru-cyaaannn! Kami datang!"_

Seseorang berambut ungu gelap dengan memakai hoodie abu abu dengan slayer hitam mengalungi lehernya datang bersama seorang pria blonde memakai pakaian pilot, terlihat jelas jika sang pilot baru saja datang dari tugas penerbangannya.

"oh… Naoki-kun? Yuzuru-san?" tanya sang asisten. Kaoru menoleh. Yuzuru yang melihat apa yang Kaoru tonton di TV langsung menghelakan nafas.

"kau ingin melihat Ichiro setelah sekian lama kalian tidak bertemu?" tanya Yuzuru. Kaoru hanya diam.

"kalau begitu bergegaslah, kita ke Chuuoku sekarang, aku sudah meminta Ichijiku-san agar kita bisa melihat mereka," kata Yuzuru

"whoa?! Benarkah?" tanya Naoki.

"itu tidak perlu, Yuzuru-san," kata Kaoru

"Kaoru-chan, aku tau sebenarnya mau," kata Naoki.

"Ayanami juga akan datang dengan member divisi Kyoto. Lagipula aku tidak akan pulang ke Jepang secepat ini kalau bukan untuk urusan ini," kata Yuzuru. Kaoru terdiam lalu mengangguk

"baiklah, ayo," kata Kaoru.

#

#

#

#

#

#Chuuoku Battle Hall#

Buster Bros dengan Mad Trigger Crew tengah bertanding mereka terlihat babak belur.

Ichiro terengah-engah, semua tenaga dan semangatnya terkuras habis setelah berusaha berjuang mempertahankan divisinya. Tidak jauh beda dengan Samatoki. Mereka terlihat terluka berat. Bahkan di telinga kiri Ichirou terlihat darah yang terus saja mengalir menandakan adanya luka dalam.

"Ichirou, sudah cukup. Kau tidak bisa berbuat apapun lagi. Aku tidak akan melawanmu lebih dari ini," kata Samatoki. Namun Ichirou masih ingin melawan sosok pria bersurai putih itu. Ia ingin membuktikan bahwa ia adalah kakak yang baik dan berjuang demi kedua adiknya.

"aku….aku….," kata Ichirou sembari menahan sakit.

"Ichi-nii!" seru si bungsu yang membuat Ichirou tersadar. Ia melihat ke arah dua adiknya yang sama sama terluka tak jauh beda dengannya.

"Saburo….Jiro…..," gumam Ichirou lalu melihat Samatoki kembali ia menangkat _Microphone-_ nya.

"Samatoki," kata Jyuto yang bersiaga begitu juga Riou. Walaupun mereka terluka, mereka tetap berusaha melindungi Samatoki.

Samatoki mengangkat tangannya menandakan kedua rekannya untuk tetap tenang.

"aku… tidak ingin…," belum selesai Ichirou berbicara, Ia terjatuh, kakinya mulai tidak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya.

"Ichi-nii! Nii-chan!" seru kedua adiknya dengan sigap mendekati badan kakak mereka.

"Ichi-nii! Bertahanlah!" seru Saburo sembari memeluk badan kakaknya dan menangis. Tidak peduli aroma anyir darah yang melekat di pakaian Ichirou.

"Nii-chan, jangan tinggalkan kami," kata Jiro menangis.

Ichiro hanya diam, ia teringat semua kenangan yang ia alami dimulai dari masa masa kejayaan The Dirty Dawg, bubarnya The Dirty Dawg, ia yang berseteru dengan Samatoki, berjuang bersama kedua adiknya sebagai Buster Bros.

"Jiro, Saburo, maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untuk kalian. Aku tidak bisa melindungi kalian dengan baik, aku berusaha membuat kalian tetap tersenyum apapun yang terjadi," kata Ichirou.

"cukup, nii-chan! Jangan bicara seperti itu! Kami tidak apa-apa. Nii-chan adalah orang terbaik bagi kami," kata Jiro.

"Ichi-nii, seharusnya kami yang meminta maaf pada Ichi-nii, kami…. Kami selalu merepotkan Ichi-nii," kata Saburo. Ichiro tersenyum kemudian mengelus kepala kedua adiknya.

"kalian sangat berharga buatku," kata Ichirou lalu menatap Samatoki.

"Samatoki, aku mengaku kalah hari ini. Tapi, kau perlu ingat. Aku tetap berusaha untuk mengalahkanmu," kata Ichiro. Samatoki terdiam sejenak

"inilah yang aku suka darimu. Kau satu satunya orang yang mampu menyudutkanku sampai seperti ini. Aku akui kemampuanmu," kata Samatoki.

"jika kita punya waktu lagi, aku akan mengalahkanmu. Selanjutnya, menangkanlah pertandinganmu dengan Matenrou. Matenrou bukanlah tim yang bisa kau remehkan," kata Ichirou

"aku tau itu," kata Samatoki.

Pandangan Ichiro mulai kabur, ia pun menoleh ke arah penonton. Ia terdiam saat pandangannya mengarah pada sosok pria berjas hitam. Dialah Kaoru

Kaoru nampak diam melihat Ichirou yang sudah tidak berdaya.

Ichiro yang melihatnya hanya bisa menangis, mengingat masa lalu ketika ia bersekolah.

" _Ichiro!" seru Kaoru_

" _Kaoru, nande?" tanya Ichiro_

" _omedetou ne! aku tidak percaya kau anggota The Dirty Dawg, kau sangat beruntung, aku melihat penampilan kalian," kata Kaoru._

" _terima kasih banyak," kata Ichiro_

 _-### -_

 _Kaoru tengah tersungkur di hadapannya ada Samatoki, dengan santainya merokok._

" _Samatoki! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Ichiro_

" _maaf, dia mencoba untuk mencari info tidak berguna tentang kita," kata Samatoki_

" _Kaoru kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichiro hendak menolong tetapi Samatoki menahannya._

" _maaf..aku minta maaf," kata Kaoru hendak berdiri. Samatoki hendak menghajarnya lagi namun Ichiro menghalangi Samatoki. Di saat yang sama seseorang menepuk pundak Samatoki dan lewat. Samatoki dan Ichiro terkejut melihat pria itu. Pria itu membantu Kaoru berdiri._

" _Ayanami?" tanya Samatoki._

" _dia hanya anak SMA seperti Ichiro, berbeda dari Ichiro. Dia ini lemah, jangan membuatnya terluka parah, Samatoki. Lagipula, Kaoru ini…. Anak perempuan," kata Ayanami. Samatoki terkejut. Ia tidak tau kalau Kaoru sebenarnya seorang perempuan._

" _Ichiro kenapa kau tidak bilang?!" tanya Samatoki. "aku ingin mengatakannya tapi kau tidak mengizinkanku menjelaskannya," kata Ichiro._

" _dasar orang orang rendahan," kata Ayanami membuat Samatoki dan Ichirou terdiam. Mereka tau siapa Ayanami. Dia adalah leader dari grup rival TDD. Ayanami pun membawa Kaoru pergi. Melewati kedua member TDD tersebut tanpa sepatah katapun. Bahkan Ichiro tidak sempat meminta maaf pada Kaoru hingga Kaoru dikabarkan pindah sekolah setelah insiden itu dan tidak pernah bertemu dengan Ichirou lagi._

Ichirou masih tidak percaya dengan sosok yang ia lihat

"Kaoru," kata Ichiro. Jiro dan Saburo terkejut, lalu melihat ke arah Ichiro melihat. Begitu juga Samatoki.

Kaoru hanya diam.

"Kaoru, kau semakin kemari semakin terlihat seperti laki-laki," kata Ichiro

"karena itulah aku menjadi cosplayer. Bukankah kau sering berkata padaku, aku cocok menjadi cosplayer?" tanya Kaoru. Ichiro menahan rasa kesal, kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kaoru, aku minta maaf….aku minta maaf atas kejadian dulu," kata Ichiro hendak bangun namun tidak bisa.

"aku…aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu seperti itu," kata Ichiro.

"Ichiro," panggil Kaoru membuat Ichiro terdiam.

"aku sudah memaafkan kalian. Aku kemari untuk melihat hasil pertandingan kalian. Aku turut sedih kau tidak menang, tetapi…. Kau sudah berusaha keras, aku tidak percaya aku harus bertemu denganmu dalam kondisimu yang seperti itu. Tetapi, setidaknya aku menepati janjiku. Kau masih ingat? kau mengirimkan e-mail padaku untuk melihatmu bertanding bukan?" tanya Kaoru.

Ichiro terdiam. Iya, dia ingat 2 bulan yang lalu ia mengirimkan surel pada Kaoru untuk mengundang Kaoru melihat pertandingannya dengan Samatoki. Namun, Kaoru tidak membalasnya sampai saat ini.

"jadi kau menerima undanganku, ku pikir kau tidak akan mau bertemu denganku," kata Ichiro sembari tersenyum. Kaoru ikut tersenyum kecil.

"aku tidak akan setega itu pada temanku, Ichiro," kata Kaoru.

Mendadak pandangan Ichiro menjadi kabur suara yang ia dengar mulai mengecil.

"Kaoru, gomenasai. Jiro..Saburo…gomenasai," kata Ichiro berangsur memejamkan mata dan tidak sadarkan diri. Jiro dan Saburo terus berteriak.

Tak lama para medis masuk membawa tandu dan membawa Ichiro ke ambulan kemudian dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Samatoki melihat ke arah Kaoru. Kaoru juga membalas tatapannya.

"kau pasti dendam padaku…. Kau pasti membenciku karena aku telah membuat temanmu tumbang," kata Samatoki.

"Kaoru-nee," gumam Jiro. Jiro tau siapa Kaoru sebenarnya karena Kaoru sering bertemu dengan Jiro saat pulang sekolah dulu.

"sama sekali tidak," kata Kaoru membuat Samatoki terkejut.

"setelah aku meninggalkan sekolah lamaku, aku tinggal di Yokohama dan mencari informasi tentang dirimu. Pantas saja Ichirou begitu menghormati dirimu dan terlihat ingin mengikuti jejakmu. Kau orang yang kuat, Ichirou menganggapmu sebagai panutan. Aku tidak tau harus mengatakan apa, tetapi… perjalananmu masih panjang. Kau masih harus berhadapan dengan Matenrou bukan? Kami, divisi Osaka dan divisi Kyoto akan melihat kalian. Jadi berjuanglah. Kali ini, jangan kecewakan Ichiro. Aku yakin dia menaruh harapan kau menang melawan Jinguji-sensei," kata Kaoru.

Samatoki memilih diam. Begitu juga Jyuto yang biasanya mengeluarkan kata kata pembelaan untuk Samatoki. Kali ini dia dibuat membungkam oleh perkataan Kaoru. Samatoki ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun Kaoru mencegatnya.

"jika kau ingin meminta maaf, jangan padaku. Aku tidak merasa kau memiliki salah padaku. Minta maaflah pada adik-adik Ichirou dan Ichirou sendiri," kata Kaoru membuat Samatoki mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbicara.

"kami pergi dulu," kata Kaoru lalu pergi bersama Yuzuru dan Naoki.

"Jiro…Saburo…sebaiknya kau segera ke rumah sakit tempat kakak kalian di rawat, kalian membutuhkan perawatan dan harus menjaga kakak kalian," kata Yuzuru.

"baiklah," jawab Jiro dan Saburo lalu pergi

"kalian bertiga juga sebaiknya segera ke rumah sakit, kalau tidak kalian akan dalam masalah," kata Naoki

Samatoki terdiam seribu bahasa. Kalimat yang dituturkan Kaoru seperti satu pukulan keras yang membuatnya tumbang seketika. Mendadak air matanya keluar begitu saja. Merasa menyesal apa yang telah terjadi.

"aku minta maaf….aku benar-benar minta maaf," kata Samatoki.

#

#

#Di rumah sakit#

Ichirou terbaring di ruang perawatan intensif. Saburo dan Jiro duduk di samping kakak mereka menunggu kakaknya cepat sadar.

Samatoki hanya bisa melihat dari balik kaca ruangan. Ia baru saja selesai menjalani perawatan lukanya. Ia pun beranjak pergi ke taman. Jyuto dan Riou yang hendak ke ruang rawat Ichiro berpapasan dengan Samatoki. Namun Samatoki tidak menyapa kedua rekannya sama sekali, ia hanya melewati kedua rekannya seolah tidak mengenali mereka.

"Samatoki, tunggu," kata Jyuto hendak menghentikan langkah Samatoki namun Riou menahan tangan Jyuto.

"Riou?" tanya Jyuto. Riou membalas sautan Jyuto dengan menggelengkan kepalanya menandakan Jyuto tidak perlu mencegat sang ketua.

Di taman, ia duduk di kursi taman sembari merokok menatap langit yang nampak mendung seolah memberi suasana duka.

"Ichiro," gumam Samatoki langsung menunduk.

Seseorang duduk di sebelahnya.

"ternyata kau cengeng juga ya? Ku pikir Yakuza tidak bisa menangis," kata orang tersebut. Samatoki terkejut ia melihat ke sumber suara. Nampak sosok seorang ketua Buster Bros yang terlihat sehat.

"Ichirou?" tanya Samatoki.

"ternyata sifatmu tidak sepenuhnya berubah ya. Oh iya, aku tidak menyangka Kaoru akan datang. Ahh memalukan sekali dia melihatku kalah. Padahal aku bisa saja berusaha menang kalau dia memberitauku dia ada di sana," kata Ichirou. Samatoki terkekeh.

"kau menyukai gadis yang terlihat seperti pria itu?" tanya Samatoki membuat Ichirou terkejut.

"tidak… sama sekali tidak. Dia... dia itu teman baikku saat di sekolah, kami memiliki hobi yang sama. Karena penampilannya aku selalu memintanya menjadi seorang cosplayer. Dia menurutiku begitu saja. Ahh betapa polosnya dia. Samatoki, jangan katakan ini padanya ya. Dia bisa mengamuk jika kau mengatakan dia polos," kata Ichirou.

Samatoki hanya memasang wajah heran dengan Ichirou yang banyak bicara, tak lama ia tertawa.

"hey, kau menertawaiku?!" tanya Ichirou kesal.

"kau itu bodoh sekali, mempercayai musuhmu seperti itu. Apa kau punya jaminan aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada gadis _trap_ itu?" tanya Samatoki.

"aku memang tidak punya jaminan apapun. Tapi, aku tau kau bukan orang yang seperti itu," kata Ichiro membuat Samatoki terdiam.

"oh iya, berjanjilah kau memenangkan final nanti, kalau kau sampai kalah aku tidak akan memaafkanmu," kata Ichiro membuat Samatoki tersenyum.

"aku tidak akan kalah," kata Samatoki.

Ichiro menunjukkan kepalan tangan kanannya pada Samatoki. Samatoki diam.

"kau janji ya," kata Ichiro. Samatoki pun membalas kepalan tangan Ichiro.

"ya, aku janji," kata Samatoki. Ichiro menurunkan tangannya dan menatap langit yang mulai cerah.

"haahhh…. Langit sudah mulai, ribuan bintang sudah bisa kau lihat," kata Ichiro. Samatoki juga melihat langit sembari merokok.

"iya, Ichiro," panggil Samatoki, saat menoleh tidak ada siapapun di sebelahnya. Ia pun tersadar tadi hanya halusinasinya saja.

"Ichiro, kali ini aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, aku janji," kata Samatoki

#

#

#

# # # # End # # # #

Aaaa….aku tidak bakat bikin cerita angst sebenarnya jadi mohon maaf kalau banyak kekurangan. Aku baru belajar membuat ff tipe ini X"3. Kritik, saran, komentar bisa kalian curahkan padaku :"3

Paw greetings

Puma XD


End file.
